


soaking up culture (so that's what they're calling it now)

by be_themoon



Series: A Bad Peace [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund acquires culture. Ianto's team isn't fooled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soaking up culture (so that's what they're calling it now)

“The first was the only decent one,” Ianto mutters into his cup of coffee as they walk across the plaza, and Edmund laughs.

“It’s called culture – I’m acquiring it!” he says, and Ianto rolls his eyes.

“The second two are not culture, and besides it's all American culture, you’re in England now. Watch Mary Poppins.”

“What’s that? Should it go on my list?”

“… Yes, definitely.”

“That really didn’t sound very promising.”

“It is an icon of British culture. Sort of.”

“You owe me at least two epics if you make me sit through it,” Edmund says. “I don’t think I can take anyone dancing across rooftops.”

“Oh, that’s not fair, you can’t take advantage of the fact that you already know it,” Ianto says as the door opens, and Edmund laughs.

“Yes, I most certainly can,” he says. “Gwen! What’s the news?”

“You and Ianto sleeping together, I think,” Gwen says absent-mindedly, and then looks up. “Oh, sorry, did I say that out loud?” Edmund turns and looks at Ianto.

“Sometimes I hate your team,” he informs him.


End file.
